hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 7
Episode 7 is the seventh episode of ''Hunger Games - DOS Edition. It first aired on February 22, 2017. 7th Day - Daytime Near the Cornucopia Crim and Ricky set up a camp last night. They are woken up by a voice. 'Effie: '''Congratulations to our last 3 remaining participants! You had been through a lot for the past 6 days and today is the big finale! Please, reach the "Mountain of Death" for the final competition! '''Crim: '''So it's just the three of us. '''Ricky: '''I can't believe we have to fight Jack.. '''Crim: '''We don't, we can be the final two together. ''(winks) 'Ricky: '''True, who cares about him. He's probably the one who killed Mandy... ''Suddenly, a new arena pops up in the distance. It's on top of a cliff. 'Crim: '''Oh my lord, is that the "Mountain of Death" ?! '''Ricky: '''Pretty generic because everything has been "death" for the past 7 days. ''The two guys walk in the forest. 'Ricky: '''Hey I never asked you but what does "Crim" stands for? '''Crim: '''It's my stage name and it stands for two things. The first one that everyone knows is "Criminal" and the second one, that is pretty secret, it's "Cunt Rag in Motion". '''Ricky: '''Makes so much sense. ''The guys ''arrive a''t the foot of the mountain. '' ''Ricky has been trying to climb it and Crim rolls her eyes. 'Crim: '''What the fuck are you doing, that's not the right way to go. '''Ricky: '''Sorry if I'm just trying to get us up? '''Crim: '''Sorry if I'm just showing you the path? ''(points at the stone stairs next to them) 'Ricky: '''Oh, fuck. ''On the Mountain After 1 hour of climbing stairs, Ricky cries out of desperation. 'Ricky: '''Kill me now, I just want to know who killed Mandy! '''Crim: '''Ricky, we're already up. '''Jack: '''Good morning, would you like some coffee? '''Crim: '''Fuck off, we know you're gonna poison us and do an easy kill. '''Jack: '''Sadly, I can't. I wasted it on poisoning Blair. '''Crim: '''You filthy rat. '''Ricky: '''Jack, can I lick your sweaty armpits? I need to drink... '''Jack: '''Um no. ''Suddenly, Effie spoke up. 'Effie: '''Thank you for making it here, guys! Now, let's do a recap of everyone who didn't make it until now! ------ ''A blue panel appears in the air and shows each chronological death of the past 6 days. * ''Day District 9: KA gets blown up by stepping out the podium too early.'' * ''District 11: Angela Anaconda gets stabbed by Fearless Diva.'' * ''District 10: Cricket gets stabbed by Fearless Diva.'' * ''District 9: Bela gets stabbed by Wubbzy.'' * ''District 2: Garrett gets hit on the head by Nanette Manoir.'' * ''Day District 8: Drew gets stabbed by the Red Cougar.'' * ''District 5: Fearless Diva gets her throat sliced up by Wubbzy.'' * ''District 6: Margot dies by dysenthery.'' * ''District 8: Deb gets shot in the head with an arrow by Mandy.'' * ''District 1: Mandy gets impaled with a spear by Crim.'' * ''Day District 12: Claire''' gets strangled to death by Jason.'' * District 2: Jessie '''gets her head snapped by Ricky. * ''Day District 6: Jason gets blown up by Kitty.'' * ''District 5: Wubbzy'' gets blown up by Kitty and Red Cougar. * ''Day District 7: Alex gets shot with a poisoned arrow by Ricky.'' * ''District 4: Kitty gets hit on the head by Nanette Manoir.'' * ''District 12: Tom gets decapitated by Jack.'' * ''District 4: Red Cougar gets axed by Jack.'' * ''Day District 11: Nanette Manoir gets poisoned by Amy.'' * ''District 10: Blair gets poisoned by Jack.'' * ''District 7: Amy gets set up on fire by Crim and Ricky.'' ------'Crim: '''Iconic. '''Jack: '''I'm happy of my kills. ''Ricky was mad, his eyes were twiitching. He turned to Crim and started to shout. 'Ricky: '''So it was you! Why did you kill her?! '''Crim: '''Oh my fucking God, you're so annoying. We were fighting for a bagpack and she tried to stab my shoulder, I used one of the spears I made for fishing and killed her. '''Ricky: '''I trusted you. '''Crim: '''Fuck off, you rat. Go back to licking sweaty armpits. '''Ricky: '''I'm not a rat, I'm a legit Ariana Grande fan. '''Crim: '''I would gladly burn you up with my matches ''(takes out matches) 'Ricky: '''Dammit, why did I finish the whole gasoline yesterday.. '''Crim: '''You can't lit me up without fire, you dumb bitch. '''Jack: '''This is getting fun. ''Crim throws several matches to Ricky but they miss him. She then is on the edge of the cliff. 'Crim: '''Fuck. '''Jack: '''Hey Ricky! Yesterday they gave me this gun as a gift along with poison, I think this could be useful. '''Ricky: '''Thank you, you're so kind and you aren't like ''a certain bitch I know. '''Crim: ''(rolls eyes) Kill yourself, Ricky. ''He points gun at the girl. '' '''Crim: '''Will you have the balls to do that? Fine, shoot me mate. ''Ricky shoots Crim on the forehead. Her body falls off the cliff. Jack: 'What's up with bodies falling off the cliff in this game? ''A familiar voice echoes again. 'Effie: '''Congratulations to our two finalists! Let the real final competition begin! '''Ricky: '''You're so fucking dumb, Jack. I have a freaking gun to kill you. '''Jack: '''You sure mate? ''Ricky turns around and tries to shoot Jack but.... there are no bullets. 'Ricky: '''Dammit. ''Jack throws out a flame red katana. 'Ricky: '''This is just ridiculous. '''Jack: '''The third gift from my daddy YandereDev. ''The guy runs towards Ricky, who dodges the blow. 'Jack: '''I will fucking cut you. '''Ricky: '''No you won't. ''Ricky kicks Jack's legs and the guy falls on the ground, throwing the katana away. 'Jack: '''Nngh. '''Ricky: '''Are you sure you're going to win this? ''Ricky takes the katana and prepares to stab Jack. 'Ricky: '''Any last words? '''Jack: '''Just two.... ''Hey, Mandy! 'Ricky: '''Huh? ''As soon as the guy turned his head, Jack regains the weapon and slashes Ricky's stomach. 'Ricky: '''N-No! '''Jack: '''Goodbye Ricky, join your girl. ''With one final hit, Ricky stops moving. It was done. Jack won. 'Jack: '''I.... I won? '''Effie: '''Congratulations to our fellow District 3 member, Jack Dev! ''A giant panel with his head appeared and fireworks began to fire, even if it was daytime. 'Jack: '''Yes yes yes yes yes yes! '''Effie: '''As a reward, a familiar guest is coming to approach you! ''Suddenly, a floating golden figure appeared. It was a naked man whose appearance resembled a Greek statue. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, it was his dad. YandereDev. '''YandereDev: '''I'm so proud of you, son. '''Jack: ''(cries) Thank you, daddy. '''YandereDev: '''Everything is going to be alright now. Just close your eyes. ''The figure disappeared and Jack did as it was ordered. And everything went dark. '''''Ending process started.... 5 is waking up. Process completed. Opening Treatment Pod. Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games